Rien ne va plus
by Klariss
Summary: Jimmy fantasme sur Bosco ben vi comme koi tout arrive


RIEN NE VA PLUS  
  
Petite mise en garde : Une fanfic de ce genre c'est clair que pour les habitués et fans de NY911 ça va choquer, surtout lorsqu'on sait les personnages misent en scène. Mais je rappelle que c'est une fanfic donc que tout (ou presque) est permis. Et puis faut bien changer de registre de temps en temps. (  
  
Jimmy sentait des caresses partout sur son corps. Il frémissait de plaisir. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle sensualité et une telle douceur. D'une manière experte, ces mains qui lui procuraient autant de bonheur allaient et venaient, et Jimmy sentait des baisers frôler sa peau ; des lèvres touchant délicatement les siennes ; une langue suave partant à la découverte de la moindre partie de son corps. Jamais Jimmy n'avait ressenti un tel bien être ; une telle sensation était étrange. Il pouvait sentir toute la tendresse et la douceur de la personne avec qui il était l'envahir. Il avait envie de crier tout son amour, son plaisir sa joie.  
  
Jimmy : Je t'aime Bosco !  
  
Jimmy se réveilla en sueur en poussant un grand cri. Oh mon Dieu comment était-ce possible ; il venait de rêver de Bosco ; il venait de rêver qu'il avait fait.. Ah ! Rien que de prononcer ce mot en pensant qu'il s'était imaginé le faire avec Bosco, le répugnait. Pour sûr il avait déjà rêvé de cette espèce de dégénérer ; mais dans des termes plus musclés ; se battant avec lui ; lui collant un bon direct du gauche en pleine figure. Mais jamais, oh grand jamais il n'avait eu de fantasmes avant sur ce « déchet organique », comme il s'amusait à l'appelé depuis quelques temps. Jimmy essaya de rendormir mais rien n'y fit. Son esprit était hanté par l'image de lui et de Bosco faisant une telle chose ! Mais bizarrement il n'avait pas envie de vomir, il se sentait transporté dans une sorte de plénitude. Il finit par se lever, et commença à faire couler de l'eau. Son esprit s'embrouillait ; il fallait qu'il s'éclaircisse les idées. Une bonne douche froide ne pourrait que l'aider.  
  
*** Devant le commissariat et la caserne 55, l'après-midi suivant***  
  
Jimmy sorti de la rue où il venait de garer sa voiture, puisque comme toujours il n'y avait jamais de place devant cette satané caserne. Il bifurqua et rentra en collision avec quelqu'un. Il était prêt à s'excuser lorsqu'il s'aperçu que c'était Bosco.  
  
Bosco : Oh putain c'est pas vrai ça ! Du con, tu peux pas faire attention ! Gros crétin va ! T'as oublié de prendre ta dose d'intelligence ce matin ? Du con !  
  
Jimmy ne pu rien dire, il regarda Bosco s'éloigner et entrer dans le commissariat. Habituellement il l'aurait rembarré sans hésitation, mais c'est comme si les mots refusaient de sortir. C'était étrange ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là, il ne pouvait se l'expliquer. C'était la première fois qu'il était heureux de voir Bosco. Jamais il n'aurait cru ça possible. Il secoua la tête.  
  
Jimmy (à lui-même) : Ce n'était qu'un rêve !  
  
Puis il se dirigea vers la caserne. Aux alentours de 18 heures, les pompiers prirent leur pose afin de dîner. Ils allèrent comme d'habitude au Cho-Cho Diner. En entrant, Jimmy aperçu les secouristes et les policiers déjà attablés. Mais son regard s'attarda sur Bosco. Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur son visage, un visage fin par lequel passaient toutes les sentiments du jeune homme ; puis son regard descendit au niveau du torse du jeune flic. Jimmy pouvait deviner le gilet par balle, qui avait sauvé la vie de son « collègue » plus d'une fois. Il pouvait s'imaginer le torse de Bosco en dessous de cette épaisseur de velcros ; un torse sculpté par l'exercice physique auquel il savait que le jeune homme s'adonnait tous les jours. Une voix le tira de sa pensée.  
  
Jo : Jimmy ? ... Hé oh ! Jimmy t'es avec nous là ? Jimmy : Un ? Quoi ? Jo : Tu comptes rester là où venir t'asseoir avec nous ? Ca va faire cinq minute que t'es planté là ! Tu te sens bien ? Jimmy : Oh oui. Il suivit Jo et prit soin de s'installer à l'opposé de Bosco, entrain de raconter, comme à son habitude, la mésaventure de l'après-midi. Bosco :. Donc ce mec se retourne, il bifurque et là y'a un énorme molosse qui pointe le bout de son nez. Doc : C'est pas vrai ? Bosco : Si, si, je vous jure. Kim : Et le mec comment il a réagit. Faith : Il s'est tiré en courant. Bosco :. et a littéralement plongé dans notre bagnole.  
  
Jimmy ne prêtait pas vraiment à attention à ce que racontait le flic ; il regardait fixement sa bouche ; cette bouche qu'il trouvait d'un coup si sensuelle, celle qui l'avait fait frémir dans son rêve. Cela avait eu l'air si réel. Il pouvait encore sentir les caresses sur sa peau. Mais bon sang, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas décrocher son regard de bosco, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement oublier ce rêve qui selon lui, était contre nature. Après tout il avait la réputation d'être l'un des plus grands dragueurs de tout le 55ème, avec Boscorelli bien sûr. Beaucoup de femmes étaient passées dans son lit ; mais aucunes, non vraiment aucunes, pas même Kim, ne lui avait fait ressentir une telle sensation que celle de son rêve ! Et ce n'était qu'un rêve !!!  
  
Bosco : T'as un problème ?  
  
Jimmy sortit soudain de sa torpeur.  
  
Jimmy : Quoi ? Bosco : Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me fixer ? Jimmy : Non. Je. je dois y aller !  
  
Jimmy se lève brusquement puis sort.  
  
Bosco : Il a ses règles où quoi ? Jo : Je ne sais pas, il a été bizarre toute la journée. Bosco : Faut qu'il se fasse soigner ton pote ! Alex : Bon et ensuite qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Bosco : Ah oui, donc le type..  
  
Jimmy marcha jusque chez lui une fois son service terminé. Il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête l'image de Bosco. Il avait essayé de penser à ses moments avec Kim, à son boulot, à Jo, mais rien n'y fit. Ce rêve l'avait troublé au plus profond de lui-même. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi maintenant, ni comment. Après tout c'était un mec, et il était évident pour lui qu'il devait aller avec des filles et non avec un autre homme ; surtout CET autre homme. Après avoir prit sa douche, il se décida à sortir ; il avait besoin de se prouver qu'il était encore normal. Il se retrouva quelques heures plus tard dans les bras d'une jolie brune ; il commença à l'embrasser, puis à enlever ses vêtements un par un. Il regarda longuement le corps fin de cette charmante créature, qu'il fit frissonner par ses caresses subtiles et expertes. Mais au moment de passer à l'acte, tout ce qu'il vit devant lui était Bosco. Il sortit du lit, sous les yeux médusés de la jeune femme. Elle était charmante, mais c'était tout. Il ne trouva rien d'autre qui puisse l'attirer chez cette personne. Il sortit en courant de l'appartement dans lequel elle l'avait emmené, puis se retrouva chez lui quelques minutes après. Il se coucha, essayant d'occuper son esprit d'autres images que celle de Bosco et de lui. Etait-ce une envie ? Un désir où simplement un cauchemar ? Comment savoir.  
  
Mot de fin de cette 1ère partie : Je tiens à dire, pour que cela ne soit pas prit mal par certains, que la question sur le fait d'être normal ne doit pas choquer. Pour quelques uns, être homosexuel est une horreur, pour d'autres c'est normal et enfin y'a une troisième catégorie qui s'en fiche royalement du moment que tout le monde est heureux. Comme je ne sais pas ce que ça fait, je me suis dit que lorsque quelqu'un découvre sa « vraie » sexualité, il doit certainement se poser des questions, du genre pourquoi maintenant etc.. et aussi sur le fait de savoir s'il est normal et si c'est normal. Donc voilà c'était tout ce que je tenais à préciser. ( 


End file.
